Fandoms
by Katz Monster
Summary: Ash and May discovered internet fandoms, more specifically, romantic Pokemon fandoms. What happens when Misty and Drew become too curious for their on good? Read to find out! ContestShipping PokeShipping


**HI Guys, I know that it has been one after the other, but this will probably be it until th end of the end. I'm working on a long one-shot, should be out by the end of this week but I can't make any promises. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

The art room was busy, people carrying paint, working with paint and drawing with paint, all to finish their artworks. Expect for two, who were banned from using paint because last time they used it, they somehow started a paint-water sponge war, destroying all of their clean clothes. These two were sitting on the right side of the tables arranged into a U shape.

"Nice one, Misty." A raven-haired teen laughed.

The red-head drew a picture of a grassy-haired boy with matching eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and long jeans, hugging a doll that looked like a girl with sapphire eyes and burnt-sienna hair.

"Thanks, I'll call it... Young Dreamer." She smiled brightly.

"Nice, did you know that there is a whole heap of people who have devoted their spare time to draw/write stuff like that?" Ash asked his friend.

"No, is that true?" she asked, her aquamarine eyes shining with curiosity.

"It's true. They call themselves FanFictioners. And we have a few too." Ash spilled out the info he learnt through the Internet.

"We do?! How do you know?" Misty asked, surprised.

"You don't want to know," Ash said distantly.

"Why not?" The red-head protested.

"Because I said you don't, okay?" Ash argued.

"I want to know!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Don't!"

"DO!"

"DON'T!"

"Fine," she said not wanting the argument to continue, "Can you draw May sitting opposite him?" she asked.

"You really suck at drawing May, don't you?" the chocolate-eyed teen teased.

"Not my fault." Misty pouted.

"Whatever," Ash said, sketching out May's head and body, watching her from the other side of the room.

"Ash is drawing you again," Drew said to his auburn-haired friend sitting opposite him.

"Whatever, he's probably drawing me for Misty, because she has drawn another 'ContestShipping' picture of us," she said forgetting the matter and continuing with her painting.

"Another sunset?" Drew asked shaking his head, mixing paint.

"Yeah, but this one is different, and better!" May exclaimed excitedly.

"How is that?" Drew asked, looking up from painting a Pikachu next to a young red-headed girl.

"Revenge," she answered, her normally cool sapphire eyes on fire. "PokeShipping for the win." May started laughing evilly, and painted two silhouette figures,one a boy, one a girl, sitting down on a cliff over-looking the ocean. The girl with a ponytail leaning her head on the shoulder of the boy with messy hair, and a base-ball cap.

"Wow. Nice work," Drew said, quite impressed that the master piece that his friendly rival had painted with such skill, it almost looked real.

"Why are we in here again?" Misty asked, looking around the library computers, glaring at people who were trying to sit next to them.

Ash and May logged on to the computers and went to the Internet. "We are here because you wanted to know how we found out about 'ContestShipping', 'PokeShipping', and other various shippings," May explained to her, while Drew reached over to the keyboard and put in his user for the Internet. "Why do you do that?" she questioned him.

"Because I want to be able to look at these websites later." He shrugged.

"Whatever. Ash, what should we show them first?" May smirked.

"Probably the first one to come up from our universe. RocketShipping." he answered as he typed in into Google images.

"Oh, so you use Google to get to the parallel universe stuff. Cool!" Misty noticed.

As the pictures loaded Drew and Misty burst into laughter, "Oh my Mew!" she cried, trying to catch her breath. "How can you not laugh at that!" the red-head exclaimed to the two sitting at the computers.

"Yeah, how is that not funny!" Drew laughed.

"Because of this." Ash searched something else and laughed at Drew's reaction, shock mixed with a faint blush. Misty however, was crying from laughter.

May blushed and turned back to her own computer. "Because of this." The brunette clicked search, now it was her turn to laugh at Misty red, embarrassed expression, while Drew joined her in laughter.

The giggling quieted as the librarian gave the four of them a dirty look.

"Okay. Let me guess, that one is ContestShipping." Misty pointed at the monitor Ash was using. "And that is PokeShipping." She pointed to May's, trying hard not to blush. "Do you know any others?"

May gave her a look that said 'Are-you-serious?'. "Give us the name of two people and their will be a shipping for it."

Drew was about to say something when Ash cut him off. "Yes, even same sex or incest shippings."

Drew smirked as he thought of endless possibilities. "Brock and Nurse Joy."

Ash and May smirked. "We actually took liberty in finding this one for you. LustShipping, however it is for both him and Joy and him and Jenny." May typed it up, and all started laughing.

"My turn!" Misty called. She thought for a moment before her eyes widened with an idea. "Pikachu and Buneary."

Ash typed it up and the two females 'aww'ed from the cute pictures. "Now it's my turn." Ash typed in 'CookieShipping'.

"I don't remember looking that one up," May said as she read the search.

"That may or may not be because you didn't want it to exist." Ash clicked 'Search' and carefully watched Drew expression, motioning for Misty to also.

Drew's face contorted into one of anger, sadness and jealousy. While May was blushing, looked extremely scared and tried to forget the image printed in her mind. Drew was the first to bust.

"Why the reverse did you look that up?!" he whisper/yelled to avoid being sent out.

"I don't know, I was looking up random ships with May and that came up!" Ash defended.

May had turned back to her monitor and typed in a ship none of them wanted to see... All three of them immediately turned away and silently vowed to never speak of the incident again.

"May," Ash started in the calmest tone possible. "Search up something we all approve of... Now."

"Only if you do the same," she retorted, loving their reactions.

"Fine." Ash turned back to the screen and typed in a much more calming and less surprising ship that he greatly approved of. May did the same, although she didn't have to turn around. The other two however, were shocked by who looked up what, but they immediately came to a decision of what to do.

Misty threw her arms around Ash, who blushed and recuperated the gesture. Drew took out a rose and gave it to May, saying, "I didn't know you were one of my fan-girls."

"Shut up Grasshead," May replied, blushing fiercely.

Drew chuckled and shook his head. "I love you too May."

May was shocked and her big-as-saucer eyes showed it. "What?"

"I love you too. Geez, I didn't think you were that dense." He smirked.

May stole a glance at the other newly-formed couple, who were currently lip-locked. Drew saw this action and hiss smirk grew.

"All you had to do was ask May." He leaned over her and brought his lips down onto hers in a short, sweet first kiss.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
